icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/...Something you should probably read
Hey guys. So I read SC’s blog about “how bad this new democratic vote is”. Here it is by the way. Please, read this blog fully till the end. And you know what? I decided to argue against it. The comments aren’t exactly… Umm… “constructive critism”. Still I will try my best to reply like that. Now, first of all, WHY did we even decide to go to this “People decide the new admin”? Okay. I will tell you now, and I will be completely honest. Because many, not just one, not just two people, were coming to me and telling me “this wiki is a complete dictatorship!” “People should have a right to vote, wtf is this!!”. Okay. Now guess who they were blaming. Mak. What did MAK do wrong!? NOTHING. Right. And that got me mad. I wanted them to change their mind. Prove he was willing to change it and he wasn’t a “dictator”. We just wanted to make you happy. I know, anything that happens, people will complain. But this wasn’t a “desperate try to make the people see who is popular or who not”. The votes weren’t “obvious”. Honestly, I expected either Cartoonprincess or Devon to win. One of them did. Yes. But the other one proves, it isn’t completely true. Someone even called him names I won’t say anonymiously. So, everyone’s complaining. What do we do? TRY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. We do this vote, okay. What happens? People cheat like there’s no tomorrow, over 30% of all votes were cheaters. How awesome, isn’t it? So what do we have to do? Close the poll too soon, since it would be impossible to figure out the cheated votes to the normal ones otherwise, it would just be TOO much. Since Devon and Jess had the same amount of votes we promoted both. THAT’S THE WHOLE STORY. For that the world’s ending now and we “suck so much thank god the admin don’t know who I am”. Yeah. Do you know how much work it was to organise this just to make you happy? I had to count every single vote separately because SOME couldn’t hold back and cheat. Writing the blogs took me hours. Sophie had to go through so many votes to notice that there actually was cheating. Now to your arguments. “It's pretty good...but the admins should be able to choose an admin themselves. Though, it's a lot of pressure and they're trying to help us participate. :)“ And “I don't think WE should pick the admins. I believe that Admins should have the choice of picking who is the next admin. Not that I don't like the new admins.“ I explained that. We wanted to make those of you happy who just kept complaining. “What you did in the new admins, was partially unfair. Those nominees looked like it was chosen, because they are so popular.” I am sorry to break it but when we, the admins choose a new admin we nominate people just like you guys. We believe all were about qualified the same. Then we choose someone. So now, everyone was qualified the same too. The difference was you guys decided who. That’s all. When the admins would choose it completely would be really similar. “For "Do you think we need at least one more admin" 3 people said more than one more admin, 2 people said less than the amount now, and "One more would be good" and "No we're good with what we have" both got five. This means wanting at least one more admin got 8 votes, and staying the same or wanting less admins got 7“ You do realise we have a community of about over a hundred members? Now do you wanna know how many admins we ACTUALLY have? I’ll tell you. 4. Yes. 4. And 4 bureaucrats. I’ll explain. The 4 admins are: TenCents, Lotstar, Devon and Jess (the two new ones. We just had 2 before. Yes.). The 4 bureacrats are: Sophie, Eric (who isn’t online very often, so yeah.), Mak and I. TSP, Maiech and so on GOT DEMOTED. Why? Because they AREN’T ACTIVE. Okay? Too many admins (8) for such a big community (over a 100)? Please, think about it again. Why did we choose TWO admins at once instead of just one? Because of the cheating. We were actually considering doing a vote now and one in the near future, so it would have been the same. We needed 4 admins so it would be even with the bureaucrats. But all the cheating gave us more work than ever, and we wanted to prevent that. Since both had the same amount of votes after pointing out the fair votes we decided to take both. That was so bad? An answer to a certain admin I won’t name who is mad at me for being a bureaucrat instead of them though they are longer an admin than me: You do realise it doesn’t matter on how long you are there? It depends on professionality, the work you do, etc. I am sorry it got you mad, but seriously? That’s how you categorise it? “I’m an admin way longer I should’ve been the new bureaucrat”? …. By the way, the new admin nominees weren’t randomly choosing. Seems like some people here got the system wrong. The old one was us searching for people suitable, and then all of us sit together and each of us voting for who we want to be the next one and why. Now, we STILL search for the people suitable (Why that? Why not let the people nominate? I’ll tell you. It would now REALLY be people just nominating the popular people, no one caring about who is even suitable. And; we really don’t want people who ship war to be admins, thank you). And last. “GO BACK TO MAK, LOTSTAR, ROXAS, CENTS,AND ERIC!” Okay. There you have it. So, TSP left, just saying. Then, you want me gone? Okay. I want to prove you I am actually willing to step down if you guys really want it. Here, a poll I made. Click yes if you want me to step down, no if not. I promise you to no end if the results for yes are higher, I’ll demote myself asap and you’ll never see my face ever again. That’s a promise. Click for the poll. http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/2MYH76L …Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts Category:Administrator Blogs